1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint applicators and more particularly to special purpose rollers for applying paint or similar such substances to flat work surfaces or to surfaces having a longitudinal bisecting center line defined by the intersection of two common surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important part of the painter's work is the painting of structural members which project below the ceiling or false beams formed to conceal pipes, air conditioning ducts, etc., particularly found in large buildings such as schools, industrial plants, hospitals and warehouses. The use of conventional roller type applicators for applying paint to various work surfaces is well known. Such paint applicators generally include an elongated cylindrical roll having an absorbent sleeve rotatably mounted on a shaft including a handle portion. These types of paint applicators are particularly useful when painting flat coplanar work surfaces.
However, when it is necessary to paint the underside of a great number of beams, particularly those which include longitudinal intersecting common surfaces, the use of conventional paint applicators has become a time consuming operation because additional paint rolling strokes are necessary to apply separately to each one of the intersecting surfaces of the underside of the beam.
Examples of known paint applicators are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,264; 3,712,748 and 3,702,739. However, none of these patents shows or suggests the novel features of the paint applicator of the present invention.